1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for presenting multi-media content and a related method, and more particularly, to an interactive multi-media environment having dynamic communications and the related method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, multi-media content can be displayed on television sets, monitors, and other such devices. Additionally, interactive and dynamic communications can be displayed whereby people can communicate via typing words or speaking. The communications is often called a chat or discussion room. In the prior art, it is common for a person to maintain a list of known people that also use the same dynamic communications chat system. This list is often called a friends or a buddy list.
Unfortunately, it is not currently possible for a user to combine the functionality of the two systems. Therefore, the following drawbacks exist today.
First, when watching the multi-media content people do not know who else is watching the same multi-media content. Second, people cannot determine what specific available content is the most popular. For example, most popular can be defined as the multi-media content that is currently being watched by the most number of people contained in the buddy list. Obviously many other definitions are possible. Third, a person watching a specific content might have friends watching the same content but because the multi-media content display is static in the prior art and not combined with the dynamic communications of the chat systems these friends are not able to communicate to one another regarding the content that they are both watching.
As a result, people have a very static multi-media viewing experience and this experience is disjoint from that environment people have a parallel environment that is very dynamic and interactive where they are able to communicate via text, voice, and video image with other people. The two environments are not linked to each other; they operate in isolation from each other.
Therefore, it is apparent that new and improved methods and devices are needed.